The Musical Musings of Rangiku Matsumoto
by janabananah
Summary: This world DOES revolve around Rangiku...


**A/N-WELL, MUSICALLADY1 AND I WERE TALKING ONE DAY ABOUT HOW I DERRIVE A LOT OF THE FANFICS I WRITE FROM THE SONGS ON MY IPOD SO SHE SUGGESTED THAT I START ANOTHER FIC THAT SHOWCASES A SONG AND WRITE A FIC ABOUT RANGIKU THAT REVOLVES AROUND THAT SONG. THERE WON'T BE ANY SPECIFIC PAIRINGS..BUT IF YOU WANT MY OPINION PLEASE SEE MY 10 PAGE DISSERTATION IN CHAPTER 5 OF "THE INNER THOUGHTLESSNESS OF RANGIKU MATSUMOTO." THERE WILL BE, I AM SURE, A LOT OF OOC AND UNREALISTIC SITUATIONS. BUT IT'S ALL IN GOOD FUN.**

**FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER I CHOSE BIG MISTAKE BY NATALIE IMBRUGLIA. IF THIS IS NOT A GIN/RAN SONG…THEN I WAS BORN YESTERDAY…BUT I WASN'T…I WAS BORN JUNE 13! IT MAKES ME THINK OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN WHEN HIM AND HER MEET AGAIN DURING, YOU KNOW, THE BIG AIZEN WAR. IT SHOULD BE INTERESTING. THIS IS MY TAKE ON WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN. ENJOY! AND I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS (NOR THE SONG), JUST THE STORIES WITHIN, LIKE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW.**

_There's no sign on the gate  
and there's mud on your face  
Don't ya think it's time we re-investigate this situation?  
Put some fruit on your plate  
You've forgotten how it started.  
Close your eyes  
think of all the bubbles of love we made,  
and you're down on your knees  
it's too late.  
Oh don't come crawlin'  
and you lie by my feet.  
what a big mistake.  
I see you fallin'  
got a buzz in my head  
and my flowers are dead.  
Can't figure out a way to rectify this situation.  
I don't believe what you said  
you forgotten how it started  
Close your eyes  
think of all the bubbles of love we made  
and you're down on your knees  
it's too late.  
Oh don't come crawlin'  
and you lie by my feet.  
what a big mistake.  
I see you fallin'  
I could sting like a bee.  
Careful how you treat me  
baby I don't think I'll accept your sorry invitation.  
Close the door as you leave  
and you cry over me.  
I can't wait.  
I feel you stallin'  
and you try to reach me.  
What a big mistake.  
I hear you calling.  
(Chorus)_

* * *

**BIG MISTAKE**

The smell of blood filled the air as I made my way through the dust and smoke. It was nearly impossible to make out the shape of Haineko in my hand, let alone the faces of the enemy that were floating all around me.

"You go that way and I'll go this way and we'll cut him off, Matsumoto," my Captain ordered and I nodded in reply. It was only a matter of time and we would come face to face with Aizen. He was fighting a losing battle and we were there to bring it to an end to his tyrannical reign. A drop of sweat melted into my eye and it stung. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision but to no avail. I stopped running just for a moment to clear my vision. Almost as soon as I stopped I felt nimble fingers caress my waist and I stiffened instinctively. How did I miss it, his reiatsu, so familiar yet so foreign? I could feel him press his body against my back; his hot breaths on my neck. His nose traced the contours of my neck and my knees buckled slightly under the weight of his attention.

"Ya haven't changed a bit," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts.

Here he was, the man that I had loved, the man that had crushed me, the man I am supposed to kill, pressed up against my body. "I've missed ya." His words were unsettling and they pulled at my heart strings. I thought I had severed those strings long ago, how can he still pull on them?

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, "I didn't miss you one bit." I found that I was able to lie effortlessly, just like he taught me. He slowly inched a hand up to run his fingers through my hair. He took in a deep breath.

"Gin, I know you didn't come all this way to sniff my hair," I declared as I regained my resolve. "You may think that you have everyone fooled…but you don't have me fooled for a moment."

He tugged on my hair and spun me around so I was mere inches from his lips. In defense I raised Haineko to his throat but he did not move. He held his position gallantly. He looked me deep in the eyes and he leaned in to kiss me. I pressed my blade against his throat.

"This kiss will cost you your life," I warned. I held my ground as he leaned in to press his lips against mine. Haineko drew blood just like I promised she would. His life force slipped from the shallow cut I made in his neck, down my blade, onto my hand and eventually seeping into the desert sand.

"Ya got tough'r, Rangiku. I'm glad ta see it." He said as he stroked my face gingerly, tracing the outline of my lips with his finger.

"I am warning you, back off," I said with a steady voice and I dug the blade deeper into his flesh. He just laughed.

"Beau'iful, Rangiku. You waste your concern on me." No sooner did the words leave his mouth his lips were on mine again. I stood my ground. He pulled back for a split second to whisper against my lips. "See, I'ma still alive." He leaned in once more but he did not reach his intended target. Instead his body slumped onto me as a sword slid through his back and out through his stomach. I screamed.

I cradled his body in my arms as I lowered it to the ground. Through tear filled eyes I tried to make out the form of the responsible party.

"Matsumoto, are you okay?"

"Captain?" I called to the wind.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I knew you couldn't do it so I did." He advised as he picked me off of the ground. I looked down to find that my uniform was soaked in blood and the realization of what had just happened seeped into my veins.

"Gin!" I sobbed in a voice I did not recognize as my own. Who was this girl and why was she screaming over a dead man that lies at her feet?

"That's it, Matsumoto. Come on. I'm getting you out of here." I tried to walk but my legs gave out on me and I tumbled to the ground once again. "Stop stooping to his level, Matsumoto. You are so much better than this. Let his mistake be just that, His big mistake."


End file.
